


Menotté

by AndersAndrew



Category: Matoine fandom, Salut les geeks (youtube RPF), What the cut (youtube RPF), Youtube RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Cowgirl Position, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine est attaché au lit avec des menottes et Mathieu fait ce qui lui plaît. Même si ça plaît à Antoine aussi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menotté

**Author's Note:**

> **Genres** : WTP  
>  **Personnages** : Antoine-Daniel (What the cut)/Mathieu Sommet (Salut les geeks)  
>  **Nombre de mots** : 869  
>  **Commentaires** : Qui a besoin d'un plot quand on a un kink ? Ou DES kinks.
> 
>  
> 
> Lecteur, si tu es Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel ou ma mère (ou mineur), je te serais gré de fermer cette page.  
> Le texte qui s'ensuit est définitivement du "shameless porn", et tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

« Je ne comprend pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation... », marmonna Antoine.  
Mathieu se redressa avec un large sourire, comme un gamin qui découvre les cadeaux de Noël en avance.  
\- T'es à moi pendant deux petites heures, mon chaton.  
Il caressa le torse nu de sa future victime avec envie.  
\- Sérieux ?, fit Antoine. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus what-the-fucker : les deux heures ou le surnom.  
Mathieu se pencha, à quatre pattes au dessus du corps dénudé du parisien, et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, le souffle chaud :  
\- Je suis très endurant. Comme tu vas l'apprendre.  
Mal à l'aise, Antoine s'agita ; les menottes attachant ses poignets au montant du lit cliquetèrent.  
Mathieu s'assit sur son bassin et frotta langoureusement ses fesses contre son entrejambe. Antoine pouvait sentir son pénis durcir au contact de l'arrondi tendre de sa chair, si proche. Le désir l'enflamma rapidement, étincelle dans une flaque de pétrole, et il plia les genoux, donnant un coup de rein convulsif.  
Le sourire de Mathieu s'accentua tandis qu'il se cambrait lascivement, en gémissant. Antoine était frustré ; il voulait être peau contre peau, mais le boxer de Mathieu l'en empêchait. Il y jeta un regard furieux, avant d'apercevoir l'entrejambe gonflé du stéphanois. Sa queue rigide déformait le devant du sous-vêtement, affirmant sans conteste le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à se tenir là, contre lui.  
Les mains de Mathieu s'emparèrent de ses poignets. Il baissa la tête et ondula lentement. Par moment, la bosse de son sexe touchait le ventre d'Antoine ; ses fesses délicieusement rondes ne faisaient qu'accentuer la tension dans la queue du binoclard. Bordel, il voulait le toucher, lui arracher ce foutu boxer et rentrer dans son petit cul comme une brute.  
Heureusement que Mathieu avait prévu les menottes.  
\- Han, je vais jouir, prévînt le présentateur de Salut les geeks, rauque et haletant.  
Antoine pensa répliquer « Je croyais que t'étais endurant ? », mais il était lui-même bien trop perdu dans la recherche de satisfaction. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un lapin en rut – l'image lui plaisait assez. Il donnait de petits coups de rein secs et répétés, s'enfonçant un peu, mais jamais assez, jamais profond, dans cette rondeur chaude, câline, qui le massait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Mathieu se crispa contre lui, poussa un râle caractéristique, et la moiteur contre le ventre d'Antoine, la langueur de ses membres après, firent déduire au parisien qu'il avait eut son orgasme.  
Mais lui était encore dur.  
\- S'il te plaît...., chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux, les joues brûlantes de honte.  
\- Quoi ?, susurra Mathieu, la voix languide.  
Antoine serra les dents. Son sexe roide parlait pour lui.  
Mathieu s'allongea sur lui et lentement, referma les cuisses.  
Le présentateur de What the cut poussa un grondement involontaire en sentant la chair humide de sueur enfermer son pénis aussi étroitement.  
Il perçut la crispation des muscles, quand Mathieu fit exprès de le serrer davantage. C'était bien, mais il voulait plus.  
\- Enlève-le...  
Mathieu lui jeta un regard de connivence et se détacha quelques secondes de lui pour retirer son boxer taché.  
Enfin, Antoine eut le privilège de toucher directement la peau délicate de ses fesses, et ça le rendait complètement dingue. C'était doux, chaud, moelleux. Il aimait la sensation de glissement, les petits bruits humides que ça faisait, le liquide séminal qui rendait le contact poisseux et plus érotique encore.  
Et il sentait sa queue au repos contre son ventre. Ses bourses duveteuses. S'il avait eu ses deux mains à disposition, il les aurait caressé jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse à nouveau.  
Au lieu de ça, il releva un peu la tête pour embrasser Mathieu. Ce dernier geignit faiblement contre ses lèvres, et Antoine explosa doucement contre la raie de ses fesses. Il mit quelques instants à se vider entièrement, par petits sursauts accompagnés de hoquets frémissant.  
\- Laisse-moi te prendre !, grogna Antoine, épuisé, mais toujours partant.  
\- Si tu es sage, rétorqua Mathieu en ricanant à son oreille.  
Il s'assit de nouveau et, chopant un mouchoir dans la boîte, sur la table de chevet, il prit soin de s'essuyer.  
Antoine jeta un œil au réveil : ça ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure d'écoulé.  
Il allait souffrir s'il devait encore passer une heure et trois quarts à bander comme un âne sans pouvoir se satisfaire.  
Alors qu'il se disait que les menottes étaient finalement une mauvaise idée, il vit Mathieu changer de position. Il se mit à quatre pattes et descendit entre ses jambes.  
Soudain, Antoine le sentit lécher sa queue ; d'abord timidement, puis avec davantage d'assurance. Ses doigts le tripotaient aussi, le masturbant au rythme des coups de langue. Les bruits qu'il faisait en lapant étaient indécents.  
Au septième ciel, Antoine renversa la tête en arrière, dans un cri silencieux. La bouche de Mathieu accueillit alors son gland, réveillant brusquement son érection. C'était la première fois qu'on lui taillait une pipe, et apparemment, Mathieu avait un talent certain pour ça.  
Il commença à le pomper sans empressement, découvrant sans doute ces sensations nouvelles en même temps que lui. Et il était doué.  
Ces deux heures allaient être un véritable enchantement.


End file.
